


Cerebro

by dawningjustice



Series: Cherik [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningjustice/pseuds/dawningjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles spends just a little too long in Cerebro, and overextends himself. Luckily, Erik is there to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cerebro

"I think," Charles manages to say, his voice barely louder than a breath, "that that is quite enough for today, Hank."

For a moment, Charles isn't sure Hank heard him over the whirring sounds of Cerebro, but his worries are quelled when a moment later, the brightness behind Charles' eyelids dims, and the material world rights itself around him once more. He takes a deep breath and beams at Hank from beneath Cerebro's helmet, and tries to hide the weariness in his legs. He may have slightly overdone this session, and the beginnings of a headache affirm his suspicion. "This is brilliant. The amount of coordinates we have now...it'd be enough to fill a mansion, let alone this building!" Hank pushes up his glasses and looks at Charles eagerly, enthused with their success.

"That's wonderful, Hank," Charles says earnestly, albeit somewhat exhausted. He tightens his grip on Cerebro's railing momentarily as he confirms that he can walk on his own. His knees feel like jelly, and he's certain that the moment he enters his designated quarters that he'll collapse. Walking that far, even, will be difficult, and Charles is certainly not looking forward to the struggle. But Cerebro...all those minds he touched, all of the possibilities this machine has presented them with...it's worth a few hours of headache and aching bones. He only hopes he can spend the next few hours in peace, without people requiring his presence. "I think I'll be going now, however. Thank you very much for your assistance, my friend." Hank nods, and Charles makes his way to the stairwell without Hank noticing his weakened state. He hobbles down the stairs, and sighs as he sees the stretch of lawn laid out before him. A long walk, indeed. He shivers at the chill of night. It's darker than he suspected it would be outside, and that fact would probably bother him if his aches and pains weren't so distracting, and if the journey to his room wasn't so daunting. He is grateful for the darkness, however, because he is sure the light of day would magnify his headache tenfold.

The darkness, however, did have one disadvantage, such as concealing figures in its shadow.

"How long have you been in there?" A voice demands from his right side, and Charles yelps in surprise, leaning against the end of the stair railing for support. Erik pushes off of a support beam and glares at him, his arms crossed across his chest.

"Good Lord, Erik," Charles gasps, clutching at his chest. "You startled me."

"You didn't sense that I was nearby?" Erik's brow furrows.

"I was off in my own head, I'm afraid, and you did ask that I stay out of yours," Charles lies, but the truth is that he is too tired to monitor his surroundings. He's not sure he could sense Erik right now if he tried.

"Right," Erik scoffs. "And you just happen to be nearly dead on your feet because your mind is that tiresome."

"There is rather a lot to keep me occupied up there," Charles grins, standing up straight to wave off Erik's concern. "I am fine, Erik. Just a bit tired from standing for so long."

"Which brings us back to my original question: how long were you in there?"

"An hour or so," Charles replies with a shrug.

"You've been in there since our chess match, yes?" Erik raises an eyebrow.

"Yes..."

"Our game was over four hours ago, Charles." Erik's face darkens. "Have you really been in there all this time?"

"I tend to lose track, with the rush and all. It's quite an experience," Charles explains.

"I'm sure it is. So you haven't eaten anything either, I'm assuming," Erik fumes.

"Not hungry," Charles says truthfully, since the mere thought of eating makes him nauseous. _I just want to lie down_ , he thinks to himself pleadingly, and starts to walk towards the building's entrance. He doesn't quite manage it, however, and he lurches to the side as he loses his balance. Luckily, Erik is right there, strong arms around him and supporting his weight.

" _Mein Gott_ , Charles," Erik grunts as he catches him, shifting so that Charles' arm is slung across his shoulders, and that his arm is wrapped securely around Charles' waist. Erik lets out a string of German curse words as they slowly make their way towards the building. "You have to stop pushing yourself so far," Erik growls. "You won't be any help to anyone if you kill yourself with your new-found toy."

"It's not a toy," Charles gathers enough energy to snap as they reach the facility's doors. "I'm helping people perfectly fine the way I am now. The longer I spend in Cerebro, the more mutants I can find and  _help."_ He struggles to pull away from Erik. "I can find my own way back to my room now, thank you."

"Don't be stupid, Charles," Erik hisses at him, and refuses to let go. "You wouldn't make it three steps."

"Try me," Charles narrows his eyes.

"Just let me help you for once, you idiot."

They glare at each other for a long moment, neither one willing to back down, until Charles finally acquiesces, leaning against Erik heavily for support. "I suppose you are right, my friend; lead on." Erik nods stiffly, and they continue their journey. Charles' annoyance leaves him as swiftly as it came, and he leans up to whisper into Erik's ear, "Thank you."

Erik's eyes soften, the way they do only for Charles. "You're welcome, _schatz_ , of course."

Erik gets them both to Charles room, and by the time they arrive Charles' head is throbbing awfully. He closes his eyes against the onslaught of pain, right behind his eyes, as Erik helps him onto his bed. "I'll bring some water and aspirin," Erik says softly, and Charles barely registers him leaving the room. Charles curls into himself, hands pressed against his temples, until he feels a hand brush lightly across his hair. He opens his eye a fraction of a sliver, and peeks through his eyelashes at Erik leaning over him, offering a glass of water and two white pills. Charles grabs for them immediately, knocking back the water in a gulp and setting the glass down on the bedside table. He rolls onto his back and groans, rubbing at his head to hopefully ease some of the pressure. "What do you need, Charles?" Erik asks gently, looking fairly helpless.

Charles holds out his hand. "Just you, come here."

Erik obliges willingly, sliding into the bed besides Charles and wrapping his arms around him immediately as Charles snuggles close and presses his face into Erik's chest. "Thank you," Charles murmurs again, and Erik tightens his hold on him.

"As if I'd let you suffer," Erik replies.

"All the same, I appreciate your concern. Don't worry, it'll pass in a few hours."

"So you've experienced this before?" Charles feels Erik frown against the top of his head.

"Not quite to this extent, but yes."

"Charles," Erik sighs, exasperation and frustration coloring his tone. "Go to sleep."

"I think I might," Charles yawns. He's feeling much better now, with Erik wrapped around him in the warmth of his room. The aspirin is already easing the ache of his entire body, and he nestles even closer to Erik, and closes his eyes. The last thing he feels before he drifts off is Erik pressing a sweet kiss to the crown of his head.


End file.
